Revised Version of All Falls Down Part 2
by MightierThanSword17
Summary: This is only the parts of Eli and Clare taken place after Eli spikes Fitz's drink. I was really disappointed when I saw the midseason finale. What I put in this story is what I hoped to happen based on watching the promos. Please read and review.


**Revised Version of All Falls Down Part 2**

INT. SCHOOL GYM-NIGHT

(ELI takes a sip from his drink after watching CLARE run away from him. ADAM walks over to ELI.)

ADAM: Dude, I am this close to getting my plasma screen TV! So, do you have any idea why Fitz was barfing up chunks?

ELI: (not looking at him) Because of me.

ADAM: (shocked) Dude, details!

ELI: I slipped Ipecac into Fitz's drink. Clare yelled at me right after and told me I deserve whatever comes next and ran off to find Fitz.

ADAM: Wow. We've only been here for an hour and already drama. Will it ever end?

(ELI laughs)

ELI: I did the right thing, didn't I? Fitz is a menace and I had to get him back for taking Clare to the dance. There was no way I was going to back down and apologize like Clare wanted.

ADAM: Look, seeing Fitz puking in front of everyone does scream hilarity but think of Clare here.

ELI: (angrily) I have been. All night. But now when I think of her, I imagine that bastard being with her. How she chose him. Instead of standing by my side supporting me for taking Fitz down, she runs off to find _him._

ADAM: You're kidding right? The only reason she went with Fitz in the first place was to stop him from putting you in the hospital. She told me that herself.

ELI: (sighs) Yeah. She told me that too.

ADAM: But... after you're little comeuppance back there, everything Clare did was for nothing.

(ELI looks in realization and sighs)

ELI: I'm an idiot. I need to find her.

(ELI runs towards the door. ADAM turns in that direction)

ADAM: But Fitz might still be with her.

ELI: I don't care. I need to set things right before I lose her completely. I'm not going to let that happen again.

INT. FITZ'S LOCKER-NIGHT

(Fitz is putting his jacket away in his locker. CLARE runs next to him)

CLARE: Are you ok?

FITZ: I guess. Well, emo boy got me. Congratulations. I hope you're happy.

CLARE: I'm not though. I should have known Eli would do this. He's always trying to be this bad-ass all the time. It's really pathetic. And the worst part is that I fell for him. I guess that makes me a…

FITZ: (interrupts) Regular ass?

CLARE: Actually, I was going to say naïve.

FITZ: You know Clare, asking you to the dance to make Eli pissed was just a bonus. I really asked you because I like you. I was hoping Vegas Night would give us a head start.

(CLARE looks unsettled. FITZ tries to kiss her. CLARE turns away.)

CLARE: Fitz, listen.

(FITZ sighs heavily and leans against his locker)

CLARE: I'm flattered and I'm glad that us going together showed me a different side of you but the truth is, I still have feelings for Eli. He was the one I was originally going to go with to this dance. I'm sorry. I know it sounds crazy considering how he gets riled up in his crazy schemes but for some reason…my feelings for him are the same.

(FITZ looks at her like he's incredibly pissed. CLARE stares at him awkwardly)

CLARE: Well, we should probably go back out there before the night is over, right?

(FITZ pulls out a switchblade in front of CLARE)

FITZ: You go. I'll catch up with you in a bit.

(CLARE gives a shocked look at him. CLARE runs back into the dance)

INT. SCHOOL GYM-NIGHT

(CLARE runs next to ADAM.)

ADAM: Hey Brutus! Having fun with Fitz back there?

CLARE: (rushed) I'm guessing Eli told you what happened?

ADAM: Sure did. Look, Eli was hoping to go to the dance with you because it would have finally been his first date with you. He wouldn't stop talking to me about it when you went to get the tickets. I hate it when he does that to me. It gives me the runs.

CLARE: Listen Adam, this is important. Fitz has a knife.

ADAM: (shocked) You don't think he's going to use it, do you?

CLARE: Where's Eli now?

ADAM: I don't know. He went to look for you.

CLARE: Ok. I'll go find him. You just tell Simpson.

ADAM: (nods) Ok.

(CLARES runs to the door)

INT. CLARE'S LOCKER

(A tear falls down ELI'S cheek while listening to his iPod. He slams himself to CLARE'S locker. CLARE sees him and runs towards him. She pulls the earbuds out of his ears)

CLARE: Eli! I have to tell you something. It's about Fitz…

ELI: No. Let me go first. I should have just apologized to Fitz instead of getting back at him. You were right. And I understand if you want nothing to do with me ever again.

CLARE: I'm sorry too. What I said to you back at the gym was horrible and I still want to be your girlfriend.

ELI: (smirks) So that's what you were?

(CLARE playfully punches ELI'S shoulder)

CLARE: Looks to me like we were both being idiots tonight.

ELI: (smirks and holds CLARE'S hands) Well, want to fix that?

(ELI and CLARE lean forward about to kiss when a loud punch against the locker is heard. FITZ walks towards them holding a knife. ELI and CLARE let go of each other and walks backwards away from FITZ)

CLARE: Fitz, what are you doing with that knife?

FITZ: I can't let emo boy make time with my date, can I? The way I see it, Clare, if I can't have you, no one can.

CLARE: (nervously) Fitz, I'm begging you. Don't do this.

FITZ: Shut up bitch!

(ELI turns towards CLARE)

ELI: Clare, listen to me. Go to Simpson. I can handle this.

CLARE: No! I'm not leaving you.

ELI: (pushes Clare lightly away towards the lockers) Clare, please go!

(CLARE looks terrified and cries)

ELI: Look, I'm sorry Fitz. About everything.

FITZ: Yea. I heard that before.

ELI: This time I'm serious.

(FITZ walks faster towards ELI with a knife in his direction until ELI goes to a stop when he reaches the wall)

FITZ: What's wrong, emo boy? Out of smart-ass comments?

(FITZ holds the knife to ELI'S neck)

ELI: (whispers, terrified) Please…don't do this.

FITZ: Someone's gotta shut you up!

CLARE: Fitz, stop it! Please!

(FITZ then points the knife at CLARE)

FITZ: I thought I told you to shut up!

(Then a bright light from a flashlight shines on FITZ and ELI. A POLICE OFFICER is shown)

POLICE OFFICER: Drop your weapon!

(FITZ drops the knife and CLARE runs towards ELI)

(POLICE OFFICER handcuffs FITZ)

POLICE OFFICER: You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you.

(CLARE holds ELI'S hand and they look at each other in worry and relief.)

POLICE OFFICER: (to ELI and CLARE) You two can go on. You're both ok.

(ELI and CLARE are seen walking towards the door out of the school while the POLICE OFFICER escorts FITZ out.)

EXT. SCHOOL PARKING LOT-NIGHT

(ELI puts his red blazer on CLARE, puts his arm around her, and kisses the top of CLARE'S head. She rests her head on ELI'S shoulder as they walk toward ELI'S hearse. ADAM runs up to them.)

ADAM: Hey, you guys! Simpson just declared the lockdown over. What happened in there?

(ELI and CLARE look at each other)

CLARE: It's a long story.

ELI: I was just going to take Clare home. Do you want a ride, man?

ADAM: Nah. My mom is in psycho mode right now. Something about what Alli and Drew did. I just wanted to make sure you two were ok.

ELI: Yeah.

(ELI looks at CLARE)

ELI: We're great.

(ADAM rolls his eyes and smiles)

ELI: I'll call you later, man.

ADAM: Later, guys.

(ADAM walks away. ELI opens the door for CLARE. CLARE walks in. ELI goes in the car and they drive away.)

THE END


End file.
